sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
11η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
XI Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία XI Egyptian Dynasty thumb|200px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 11ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή DYNASTY XI ( 11th ) 2074 - 1975 cont. Endefids (Ενδεφίδες) Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Θήβαι Dating by ~Allen The Dynasty itself began with a series of four kings (in fact hardly more than nomarchs), who ruled from Thebes. Three known as Intef (or Inyotef), one - Mentuhotep. They were each involved in struggles against the northern kings of Herakleopolis. Interestingly, their Horus names indicate more their aspirations than reality: Intef II called himself 'Kings of Upper and Lower Egypt', whereas his control did not extend beyond the X nom of Upper Egypt; and Intef III gave himself the name Hr nxt nb-tp-nfr Horus Nekhetnebtep.n.e.fer or or Beautiful and Strong Champion'. The three Intefs were buried in great tombs in the Dra Abu el-Naga, on area to the north of the Theban plain on the west bank, close to where the road starts into the later Valley of the Kings. These Theban nomarchs were, de facto, the most powerful vassals of hard-working Heracleopolitan Dynasties IX and X. After long-year rivalry with North they gained the rule over Egypt. Mentuhotep Nebhephetre re-unified the land and established the rule, beginning the glorious period of the Middle Kingdom. ---- unknown Horus name or Intef son of Iku *Ένδωφις ο *Ιδρυτής the Founder ? - ? Prince of Theban nome, founder of dynasty XI. In Royal List of Karnak mentioned as predecessor of Mentuhothep I. Frequently named Intef, son of Iku S'ankh-ib-tawi Mentu-hotep I (Tepa) son of Μεθέσωφις Α΄ ? - ? This ruler regarded as founder of the dynasty, although some historians place Intef before him, the predecessor of kings succeeding Mentuhotep I. Others identify Mentuhotep I with Mentuhotep II Nebhepetre, the fifth pharaoh of this dynasty, the approach which has not found much of understanding among those who are expert in the field. The name Mentuhotep used to be associated with by-name “the Older” ---- Sheru-tawi ( = the one who makes the two lands satisfied) or Intef I son of *Ένδεφις Α΄ 2074 - 2064 Made wars with Herakleopolitan kingdom (X dynasty). He unified part of the Land (Thebes, Abydos, This) and extended Theban rule up to Dendera which means that to him were subjected nomes I-VI of Upper Egypt. ---- Wah-ankh ( = Enduring of life) or Intef II son of * Ένδεφις Β΄ 2064 - 2015 Turin Canon gives 49 years of rule Most outstanding ruler of this name. Aiming at unification of the Land he made wars with neighboring nomarchs – nome XIII (Asyut), XV (Hermopolis) and Herakleopolitan rulers (Cheti II and Merikare). Stela Hetepi of el-Kab and “The instructions for the king Merikare” mention battles of Thebans with Herakleopolitans. Finally Intef exptended his control over the land up the Antaeopolis nome X in Upper Egypt. ---- Nxt nb-tp-nfr ( = The victorious one ) or Intef III son of Intef II * Ένδεφις Γ΄ 2015 - 2007 The Turin Canon gives 8 years of rule. Presumably put in order system of internal policy and expanded the borders as far as to nome XVII in Upper Egypt. ---- Sankh-ib-tawi ( = who ends the heart of the two lands) or Mentu-hotep II son of Intef III and queen Jah. Μεθέσωφις Β΄ ο *Απελευθερωτής 2007 - 1975 cont. Turin Canon gives 51 years of his rule. The most outstanding of all rulers bearing this name and one of the greatest rulers of ancient Egypt. - After long-lasting wars he finally defeated the Heracleopolitan kingdom and re-unified the land which took place somewhere between his 30 and 34 regnal years. - He made war campaigns to Nubia and Libya. - He warred against Bedouins of Sinai. Annexation of oases and Lower Nubia to Egypt. - Stele of Henenu mentions revenge expedition against Bedouins and expedition to Libya for wood. - Presumablu he renewed trade contacts with the land of Punt. It is supposed that Mentuhotep I, formerly identified by scholars with Nebhepetre, was predecessor of the Intefs on Theban throne and sometimes he is regarded as the founder of dynasty XI. Queen Tem is the first royal wife. Neferu is sister and second royal wife DYNASTY XI b ( 11th ) cont.2075 - 1937 Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Μέμφις? Dating by Lehner Mentu-hotpe II (continued) son of Μεθέσωφις Β΄ cont. 1075 - 1956 Mentu-hotpe III son of Mentuhotep II Nebhepetre and queen Tem Μεθέσωφις Γ΄ 1956 - 1944 He came to the throne after long-year reign of his father. At that time he himself was relatively elderly. During his reign he was preoccupied with raising and restoration of many buildings and with sending trade expeditions to the land of Punt. The first documented expedition took place in year 8 of Mentuhotep’s rule. With one of his harem women named Imi he had a son, Mentuhotep IV. However he is not mentioned by Turin Canon where dynasty XI ends up with Mentuhotep III to whom 12 regnal years are given. Burial place – Deir el-Bahari, where at the so called Mountain of Thot he erected a temple of Montu-Re. Also there he started to build mortuary temple modeled on his great father’s one, this work however remained unfinished. ---- Mentu-hotpe IV son of Mentuhotep III and queen Imi Μεθέσωφις Δ΄ 1944 - 1937 His name is recorded neither in Turin canon, nor royal lists. Instead, he is relatively well documented in rock inscriptions of Wadi el-Hudi and Wadi Hammamat. In his first regnal years he made expedition to quarries of Wadi el-Hudi headed by vizier Amenemes (Amenemhat). This might have been the Amenemhat I, founder of dynasty XII. This expedition, counting more than 10 000 men was to retrieve stone suitable for royal sarcophagus Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 11β Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας